winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Guide
All the list of episodes are listed here. Season 1 {| style=" border: solid 2px #00BFFF; border-top: solid 2px #89CFF0; border-left: solid 2px #00BFFF; background: SpringGreen;" align="left" ! width="20" | # ! width="30" | Ep Code ! width="330" | Title ! width="200" | Image |- style="background: #9ACD32;" |1 |101 |'An Unexpected Event' On summer, Bloom is just a normal who's life is gonna turn into magical... : January 28, 2004 : June 19, 2004 | |- style="background: #9ACD32;" |2 |102 |'Welcome to Magix' Bloom and Stella arrives at Alfea. Knut discovers that Stella is back at Magix, his masters orders him to steal Solaria's Ring. : January 30, 2004 : June 26, 2004 | |- style="background: #9ACD32;" |3 |103 |'Alfea College for Fairies' Alfea Fairies are getting ready for the ball. While Bloom is trying to find a dress that will suit her. : February 2, 2004 : July 3, 2004 | |- style="background: #9ACD32;" |4 |104 |'The Black-Mud Swamp' The Winx and some other fairies have an exercise in the woods. They met up with the Specialists who are finding a loosen troll. : February 4, 2004 : July 10, 2004 | |- style="background: #9ACD32;" |5 |105 |'Date with Disaster' Stella was asked on a "date" with "Sky". When she returned, Bloom finds her acting weird. What happened to Stella? : February 6, 2004 : July 17, 2004 | |- style="background: #9ACD32;" |6 |106 |'Mission at Cloud Tower' The Winx plans to go to Cloud Tower in order to bring Stella's ring back. : February 9, 2004 : July 24, 2004 | |- style="background: #9ACD32;" |7 |107 |'Friends in Need' After their behavior, the Winx will lost their powers for one day. The Trix plans to go to Alfea and stole the Dragon Flame. : February 11, 2004 : July 31, 2004 | |- style="background: #9ACD32;" |8 |108 |'A Friendship Sundered' Darcy plans for Riven to hate Bloom that causes him for his loss on the race. Riven believes Darcy saves him while Bloom is trying to eliminate him. On Riven's despite, his fellow Specialists believes Bloom than him. : February 13, 2004 : August 7, 2004 | |- style="background: #9ACD32;" |9 |109 |'Betrayed!' Musa has a rough day. During the fight at the end, Icy discovers Bloom's power. : February 16, 2004 : August 14, 2004 | |- style="background: #9ACD32;" |10 |110 |'Bloom Tested' Bloom is picked to be the first one to be tested on the simulation, while the Trix are trying to find out that if it is Bloom who is the one with the Dragon Flame. : February 18, 2004 : August 21, 2004 | |- style="background: #9ACD32;" |11 |111 |'The Monster and The Willow' The Winx except Bloom and Musa are enraged about "space" during Flora's plants are spreading all over the apartment. Sad about her friends complaints, Flora left for the Black-Mud Swamp to do her experiments and the other girls followed her. : February 20, 2004 : August 28, 2004 | |- style="background: #9ACD32;" |12 |112 |'Miss Magix' Stella enters the Miss Magix Pageant, so as Lucy. But Lucy cheats using the Trix's magic to make her win, but the Trix has their own plan. : February 23, 2004 : September 4, 2014 | |- style="background: #9ACD32;" |13 |113 |'A Great Secret Revealed' Bloom returns to Gardenia, she found out that she's adopted. Little do she know, she has a new ability. : February 25, 2004 : September 11, 2004 | |- style="background: #9ACD32;" |14 |114 |'Bloom's Dark Secret' The Trix makes Bloom believe that she is a witch, but Mirta comes to help Bloom. During this, Mirta was turned into a pumpkin, Flora vows to take care of her. : February 27, 2004 : September 18, 2004 | |- style="background: #9ACD32;" |15 |115 |'Honor Above All' The Winx have a pop quiz! But Professor Wizgiz have his own test for them: he "accidentally" lost the envelope of the answers at the pop quiz. The Winx are so tempted to open it, much with Stella. Will the Winx give it to Wizgiz or just read the answers? : March 1, 2004 : September 25, 2004 | Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Cinélume Category:4Kids Category:Nickelodeon Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Winx Club